


Relativity

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Apologies, Brother Feels, Explanations, Honesty, Honor, Insults, Kinship, Male Friendship, Mid-Canon, Negotiations, Past Character Death, Post-Episode: s02e06 Loose Cannons, Protectiveness, Revenge, Short One Shot, Standoffs, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Dreadwing's arrival, Knockout is faced with everything potentially going to scrap—with Breakdown right in the middle of it. Of course he'll intervene, but does Breakdown know <em>why<em>?</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Relativity

As soon as he stepped into the rec room, Knockout flinched back from the scene playing out, his optics enlarging as he watched Breakdown tumble awkwardly onto his aft a few yards away from Dreadwing.

“It’s the truth!” Breakdown protested angrily, scrambling to his feet with clenched fists.

Dreadwing’s features were almost normal, but if Knockout looked past his face to his wings, he noticed. Being a grounder among many, many flyers had its benefits; for some time now he had been an avid reader of ‘wing-speak’. By studying how the wings were twitching today, he could tell if he needed to steer clear of Starscream’s foul mood or cheer an Eradicon with some gossip. Occasionally he had even been able to use this talent for medical purposes, noticing a locked gear in a mech’s shoulders or a clamp in the backstrut. He’d taught a few unlucky Vehicons a few tricks as well; after all, it never hurt to have other grounders in your debt.

From the way Dreadwing’s wings were resisting their owner, panels flaring even as the protoform was sternly flattened against his back, Knockout could discern that whatever Breakdown had said had _really_ struck a nervecircuit.

“It’s the truth,” Breakdown repeated, his voice a growl. “He didn’t even make it to the ship. None of us even got to _see_ him.”

“Then you are in no place,” Dreadwing rumbled, striding forward and grasping Breakdown’s shoulder, squeezing, “to be making assumptions.”

Scoffing, Breakdown batted the Seeker’s hand away, only for the other to lash out, dig into grooves of his chest and lift, almost taking his feet off the ground. Before Breakdown could do something stupid like instigating a fight, Knockout hurried forward.

“Ah…Dreadwing, put my assistant down and we can all walk away from this.” Dreadwing cast him a sidelong glance and Knockout smiled encouragingly, clasping his hands and leaning forward.

“Ask for it,” Dreadwing commanded stonily, fingers hooking into seams of Breakdown’s plating, causing the ex-Wrecker to wince ever so slightly. “And be genuine. I will know if you aren’t.”

Knockout looked pointedly, expectantly to his friend, who sighed, hands wrapping around Dreadwing’s arm as though to shunt himself off if Dreadwing didn’t grant his request. “Sorry for what I said,” he muttered. “Can you…please…let me go?”

“That will suffice,” Dreadwing allowed, withdrawing and striding for a table across the rec room. Breakdown made a rude gesture behind his back and Knockout stepped in front of him, pushing him with a struggle toward their usual seating.

“What leaked in your neural net, Breakdown, antagonizing Dreadwing like that?” Knockout hissed.

“Hey, he _asked_ for it,” Breakdown argued. “Wanted to know how what’s-his-name…Stormquake—”

“Skyquake,” Knockout corrected.

“—his _brother_ was treated,” Breakdown concluded. “I told him the truth: he didn’t even make it to the ship before he got fragged, so he didn’t do much for the Decepticon cause.”

Knockout hummed disapprovingly, knitting his thin fingers together and resting his chin on them. “Mechs like that make a great deal of honor, Breakdown. It got him across the universe. Brave, gallant—”

“Pointless,” Breakdown supplied. “He came all this way just to get the bad news and what, now he’s staying? He’s not noble, he’s mad.”

Knockout dropped his folded hands to the table and lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. “We’re all sparked to be _mad_ , Breakdown,” he announced. “There are just…some who stay that way.” He paused, taking a few kliks to carefully guide back into its hiding place the squirm of doubt in their cause. Then he concluded, “In any case, he’s probably not staying for honor. He’s staying for revenge! I know I would if I lost my only living relative.”

Breakdown chuckled, rising to bring back some energon from the Vehicon working the stock. “You don’t have one, Knockout.”

The medic raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything to agree. Instead he simply returned his chin to its resting place on his hands, his optics tracking Breakdown as he ordered their drinks.

“Don’t I?” he questioned softly, unheard.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels about these two. They've recently resurfaced. Don't send help. TvT


End file.
